Left in the Darkness of me
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: What happens when Maureen a Female with no parents just one younger sibling has to chose between Zexion or her brother for either a life of hell or a life of darkness and death.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm starting a lot of random shit because I can XD I don't own anything.

In the middle of the night a young female with short black hair and hazel eyes was in a room with only one lamp on, on a black couch wearing a Kingdom hearts T-shirt and a pair of black Jeans, was playing Kingdom hearts Re: Coded. She got pissed off at it because she couldn't figure out how to defeat Vexen playing as Sora. So she placed her controller down on the couch and went to her room to calm herself so she wouldn't break anything before going into the room again. Just to be defeated again for the 70th time in a row. She knew that her life was becoming nothing if she kept it up and she didn't believe that going online and looking for ways to defeat him would work. Everyone is different and she WOULD beat him one way or another. But before she was able to go back the house blacked out and she heard her younger brother scream because she had JUST placed him to bed and she sighed. Now she would have to replace him back into bed and calm him down. When the lights went on a few seconds later she walked up the steps and went to her brother's room where he was standing at the door way scared.

"What happened to the lights?" He asked

"Probably just a shortage Nicky, but you gotta sleep. It's past your bed time and you have school in the morning. I know this is hard for you since mommy isn't here, but you gotta be a strong boy and sleep." She said kneeling down and smiling at him.

He nodded his head and he hugged her tightly. "I love you sissy."

She started to cry. "….I love you too bro, now sleep." She said before she wiped her eyes.

He then went back into his room where he slept. When she knew he was asleep she checked the other rooms to see that they are all empty. Her eldest brother and sisters beds just how they had them. Then to her parents room where everything was neat and it still smelled like her mother. She then felt like crying again, but she didn't. She went back down stairs where she went into the kitchen to get her a can of soda before she went into the living room again. When she did go into the living room she thought something was off in the room. But she shook it off as she set her can down on the coffee table that was right by the couch. She went back to her game which was still paused, and when she got to the last bar on Vexen she edged on to the end of the couch until she finally defeated Vexen. She smiled and she sat back watching whatever would happen. But the screen went black and a portal began to show itself in front of her Tv. She blinked a few times as she began to sink into the couch waiting for something to come out of the black portal.

The first thing she saw was Zexion, then behind him was Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexasus, then lastly Vexen. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed; people from a game were now in her living room. She had to be dreaming…no way in freakin' hell was this happening to her. She didn't say anything until one of them talked. She didn't know if they could talk in English or not. She knew that there was a Japanese one too. So she needed to know whether or not she'd be able to talk to them or not. The first one to talk was Axel;

"So it seems like we are in a different world alright…Zexion where did you lead us too?"

"Honestly I don't know." He said looking around.

She coughed trying to get their attention. "….I-I can tell you where you are….I-If you want me to." She said shyly

They all looked to her confused. "You can understand us?" Vexen asked

"Yes, and I know whom you all are. But my name is Maureen, You are on planet earth, which you probably don't even know what it is." She said not even moving an inch from where she was.

"….I once remember reading something of that in my book, but how did we get here?" Zexion asked

"T-That I don't know about….B-But I think I have a few guesses. " She said shyly sitting properly on her couch nervously.

"Which are?" Vexen asked rudely

"Well aren't you rude Vexen!" Larxene said placing a hand on her hip.

"Please don't start fighting here….I-I don't want to have to deal with people fighting here…I have a younger brother who I just placed to sleep. It's difficult as it is just making him go to bed." She said looking to Vexen and Larxene.

"Sorry, but he is rude and he shouldn't have giving you that tone." Larxene said

"I won't disagree with you, but just calm with the voices and the violence." She said

"So back on topic what are you guesses on how we got here." Marluxia asked

"Well, before I start that off. I just want to say that you gotta believe me when I say this. You guys are from a Video game. I know it might sound very…off. But it's true." She said with a sigh

"Seriously?" Axel asked

She nodded her head before she got up and she got her laptop. She opened it and she got up pictures of all of them together and then just some pictures of all of them alone. They were amazed at how many pictures of them there were. Then Zexion looked to her a bit strangely.

"Are you by any chance Wiccan?" He asked

"…Um, Yeah. Why ask Zexion?" She said confused

"Do you mind if I sit near you?" He asked

"Go ahead." She said

He sat next to her with the Lexicon on his lap; he went to a certain page before he showed it to her.

"Read this and tell me whether or not this is you or not." He said

She took it from him and started to read.

'_Young girl with hair black as darkness, emotions that aren't even there, and has the belief of wicca may one day show the world good of each heart or may take each heart and use them for the master heart. The death to love ones of the old will be the rising point of the darkness inside of her. Only one of the dark may contain or release the darkness within her.'_

She blinks a few times as she reads it over again for the fifth time…no way in hell was it talking about her. But she KNEW it was, she was Wiccan, She had just lost her Elder brother, Elder sister, Parents and her only uncle and Aunt in a car crash just a few hours before hand. She wasn't totally over it either, but she had to deal with dealing with her brother. She was 18 and she had to be responsible. She looked to Zexion who was waiting for an answer. She handed him the Lexicon back with a sigh.

"I wish I could deny what that has says…But I can't. It makes all too much sense, with reading that my first guess would be dead on." She said looking down at her hands.

"Which would be?" Zexion asked

She looked to him when she was calm. "Just tonight I had lost my parents, my uncle, Aunt and my elder brother and sister in a crash, within two hours…actually just a few minutes before you guys started to appear here the lights went off to on again. I began to think that something was weird around the house after that because I forgot how lonely I am without my elder siblings around me, but when I began to play my game again after defeating a boss you guys appeared. My guess was that you guys came because of the darkness and gloominess around the house. From me AND my younger brother, he might be a strong kid, but he's only 6 he doesn't really know how to mask his emotions as I do." She said

They were all silent before Axel spoke up. "…So we are here because of the darkness inside of you and this house redirected us here?"

"That's my theory, yes." She said looking to him.

"…Well this has been a change of events." Marluxia said

"No kidding! We are supposed to be at Castle Oblivion by now!" Vexen said

"Shut the fuck up before I place Duct tape on your mouth and make you shut up you damn creepy ass scientist!" She said angered

"Duct tape?" Most of them said confused.

She got up and within a few minutes she was out with a silver roll of tape and placed a small amount over Vexens mouth.

"Now I won't hear his damn voice…Annoying and he pisses me off." She said annoyed.

Vexen tried to talk but his voice was muffled making Marluxia, Larxene and Axel all laugh. She grinned and she got a pat on the shoulder from Axel.

"I like you kid, you have humor." He said

"No that's just sarcasm. But I have a question for you guys…Um do you think the rest of the organization will be arriving soon too?" She asked

Zexion who had been silent because of reading spoke up. "Maybe, it depends on if they are searching for us or looking for a way of out something."

"…There is only what 13 of you guys' right?" She asked

"…Well 14 if you want to count Namine." Marluxia said

"…Riiiight. Well for now if you guys are tired I have empty rooms upstairs that you guys may use." She said

They all nodded their head. She grinned and she placed the duct tape down before motioning them to follow her with a signal to be quiet. So they all were she motioned for Larxene to be in her elder sister room, Leaxsus and Vexen in her brother's room. She didn't want anyone in her parent's room so she told Zexion and Axel to follow her. So they did back down the steps and she let them use her room. She had a bunk bed due to her having friends over and they would sleep on one bed and she'd sleep on the other. They looked around her room to see posters of them and many other things around the room.

"You are very different." Zexion said

"Thanks for noticing. Compared to how my other sibs were…I'm the black sheep. But I can careless now, I have to quit school and find a way to keep this place for my brother and me to live in." She said sadly before she said goodbye to both of them and slept on the couch.

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of many, As each chapter goes on, the two main characters will begin to know each other more...But I need a twist to this story. So someone PLEASE give me some advice or ideas for this ^^ Thanks**

**Zexion: T _ T You know this is utterly rediculess right?**

**Me: T _ T You know that I don't give a shit right?**

**-Has a glaring competion- **

**Zexion: ...Fine, Whatever. I still this that you are wasting your time. No one cares about this or you. When was the last time one of your stories EVER got a review on it?**

**Me: -looks down sadly- ...About four months ago on a Hetalia one-shot.**

**Zexion: See you aren't even writing anything good anymore!**

**Me: Oh STFU Zexion, why don't you go and Fuck that Manwhore of a scientist! -angered-**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own anything but my Oc's and the idea

Once she turned the lamp off she cried herself to sleep cuddling into the pillow that she was sleeping on. She knew that she was alone and it would always be that way until her brother was older. With that she fell asleep, in the morning she found herself on her bed. She looked around to see that she was sleeping near the wall and Zexion was RIGHT next to her. She blushed but she didn't say or do anything, She just watched him sleep until he woke up. When he did he smiled at her before she hid herself into her blanket.

"….W-Why did you pick me up from the couch?" She asked

" Because You shouldn't be sleeping out there alone, for all you know one of the others might try to hurt you in your sleep." He said

"And you won't?" She asked

"Why would I do that? I have no reason to hurt you." He said

She sighed and bit her bottom lip before she looked at her watch. It was 9 am, her brother never woke up on weekends before 11. So she was fine until then, so she sighed and got a bit closer to him.

"….Zexion, is the only reason you placed me here was because of worrying that the others might kill me?" She asked raising an eyebrow to him

Then it was his turn to blush. She grinned and got even closer making him freeze at the spot. She was now close enough that she could kiss him on the lips…if she wanted to. And she DID, trust her on that. It was taking a lot to keep her from NOT doing it.

"…You have to be with someone that is in darkness to know what it's like to harness the black power of it all. I-It's the only way you can survive with it in you." He said nervously

She grinned and she placed a hand on his chest. "…So I'll take that as a yes…and you are too afraid to make the first move huh?"

He never answered her.

"And I'll take that as a yes Zexion." She said before she kissed him

He was shocked at first but then he got over her and kissed her back making her smirk.

"Say it Zexion." She said looking up at him breaking the kiss.

"I cannot say something like that without a heart." He said seriously

She crossed her arms and placed a hand on his chest where his heart would be then to him. She closed her eyes before she felt his heart beating inside of her. Her eyes widen before she grinned.

"Have you ever checked your pulse?" She asked

"I don't know how." He said

She showed him how then his eyes went wide in shock. "…Is it just me or everyone?" He asked

"I don't know I have yet to check everyone else." She said with a shrug

He shook his head before he kissed her passionately holding on to her side pulling her closer to him. As he did so her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back rubbing herself into him as she was being pulled into him.

"Not now Maureen, Axel is in here and I don't think the others would think right of me if we did this." He said sadly

She sighed and pushed him off of her, she went to go check on her brother before she went to make breakfast. As she did she saw the members of the organization regrouping in the same room.

"While you guys are here you guys CAN'T tell my bro that you guys are from a game, I don't need him getting confused, So I need you guys to come up with names for you guys to use around my brother." She said not looking to any of them as she cooked

"Does your brother know of us?" Zexion asked

"Yes, he watches me play the game you guys are from. The only ones he knows is Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen and Axel…He doesn't know of you or Leaxsus." She said

Then it was silent before her brother came downstairs dressed like one of them making her laugh.

"Nice kiddo, Who are you today?" She asked

"I'm Axel! Got it memorized?" He said with a smile

"Only if you sit your butt at the table." She said going up to him giving him a hug

He hugged her back then ran to the table not even seeing the organization members.

"What's for food ?"He asked with a grin

"How does French toast sound?" She asked

"Yeah that sounds awesome! French toads! French Toads! French Toads Gotta love French Toads!" He said before he sang.

She laughed again before she started on cooking the French Toast as she looked to her brother.

"Did you sleep well kiddo?" She asked

"Yeah, but did you ever get past that evil guy Vexen?" He asked

She smiled at him before she nodded her head. "I got past it last night before I went to sleep. Do you want to watch me play the game after we eat?"

"Yeah!" He said with a smile

She shook her head laughing a bit. "Alright, But since it's only you and I things are going to be weird for a few days. I'm going to try my best to do things on my own but no promises. Oh and I'm going to get a job soon too. I don't know what the hours are, once I know I'll let you know and we will go from there okay?" She said with a smile

"….okay sis." He said

She frowned; she knew he was trying to hold in his emotions and his thoughts.

"What's on your mind bro?" She asked

"You are really going to be busy aren't you?" He asked sadly

She sighed and turned the stove off going over to him before sitting down next to him and holding both of his hands.

"Yes, but no. I'll be busy working on weekdays. Which means while you are in school I'm at work. On weekends it's just the two of us buddy, Of course we are going to have to move only our stuff elsewhere. But until then we are stuck in this big house together. I know this is going to be hard for you…its already hard on me. But we will make it through this, even without our parents. I'll make sure we are both okay and we survive on our own." She said trying to convince him.

He nodded his head. "…When are you gunna tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

"…Shit, I forgot them. Thanks for reminding me. Let me call them then you can talk to them until I finish your breakfast." She said getting her cellphone out.

Then she dialed her grandparents only to get a message for a few seconds before her grandmother answered the phone.

"Hello Maureen, How is everything?" She said

"Mom and dad died along with Joy and Billie." Maureen said sadly

"Oh…honey I'm sorry to hear that. When did that happen?" She said

"..L-Last night, they got into a car collision with another car…a-and Aunt Sally and Uncle Jack died too in the same car." She said before she started to cry before her brother hugged her.

"Oh dear, we were planning to come over today, do you still want us to or do you want us to come over tomorrow?" She asked

"…I-It doesn't matter. But I have to go feed Nicky, He and I got up not that long ago, but he just reminded me to call you." Maureen said with a sigh

"Alright sweetie, We will talk in a few hours. I'll keep him busy until he needs to go then." She said

"Thank you Grandma. Here's the little squirt." She said before giving her cellphone to her brother before cooking.

It didn't take long for Maureen to get done cooking for the two of them. Once they got off the phone with their grandmother it was silent between the two of them and they began to eat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Maureen sighed and she got up to answer the door, when she did she saw a few cops and someone she didn't know at the door.

"Hello, are you Maureen Zora?" One of the officers asked

"Yes sir. Is something wrong?" She asked concerned

" It's come to our concern that You are taking care of a young boy is that correct?" The officer asked

"Yes, my younger brother, I'm 18 and I'm getting a job today. I'm having my Grandparents look after him today so I can support him and myself." She said

"So you are aware that your parents are dead?" The other officer asked

"Yes, I saw it on the news, how could I not? Even if they would have survived I would still have to raise my younger brother on my own. I know where my attention goes to. I'm doing what needs to be done, if that is all I left him alone in the kitchen. We are having breakfast at the moment." She said

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, If you ever need any type of help, please don't be afraid to call us." The officer said giving her a card before leaving.

Which then just left the random person at the door.

"Is there something You personally want?" She asked

"…I wanted to see why Billie hadn't called me yet…B-But I see that he was killed." The person said

"Let me guess you were his girlfriend?" Maureen said with her arms crossed

"Yes, Did he not talk about me?" The person asked

"No, he didn't speak of any one. He had been grounded for a long while, but I was promised not to tell anyone that."

"My name is Luna by the way."

"….I figured. You looked somewhat familiar from when I was in school. But now that we aren't in school get the fuck off of MY property and get the hell out of my sight. I don't need more shit from brats like you." She said before she closed the door.

**Now here's the second chapter tell me what you think! ^ ^**

**Zexion: Again I say ' no one cares'**

**Me: Do I need to place duck tape over your damn mouth like I did to Vexen?**

**Zexion: O . O You wouldn't!**

**Me: -Has duck tape in hand- : 3 I am NOT afraid to do it!**

**Zexion: ...Fine I'll shut up, but My comment still remains!**


End file.
